Grullas de Papel
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Justo cuando sentía que la vida se le iba de las manos, ella viene como un ángel de esperanza a regresarle mucho mas que una esperanza, ella le ha devuelto la vida en mil grullas de papel. NaruHina OS 7n7


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

" **Grullas de papel"**

 **.**

* * *

Un dublés y otro más, una hora y otra más, una cuenta y una más, una lagrima que surcaba la belleza de su rostro una y otra vez, otra vez.

¿Cuántas veces había llorado en esa forma hasta que se le terminasen las lágrimas y cállese rendida por el sueño?, muchas, incontables veces, demasiadas, mucho más de las que quisiera recordar.

¿Cuántas veces se había sentido inútil al no poder hacer nada más que llorar?, más de las que a ella misma le gustaría aceptar.

¿Por qué seguía entonces luchando?, ¿pidiendo día a día por permanecer a su lado a sabiendas de que eso solo le lastimaba?, fácil, porque le ama.

Naruto no es su novio, eso lo saben todos, lo sabe él y ella misma, sin embargo y a pesar del rechazo ella sigue allí, de pie, luchando día a día, una batalla a la vez, no espera nada a cambio, no espera un beso, una respuesta positiva a sus sentimientos y tampoco amor, solo desea ver en aquel bello rostro una sonrisa, la más limpia, la más pura, la más extensa y la más feliz, una vez más.

Sigue allí a pesar de la respuestas negativas que él le da, le ha pedido rendirse, dejar de buscarle y ser feliz sola mientras lo borra de sus recuerdos, sin embargo ella no puede, no puede hacerlo porque le ama y no quiere hacerlo porque así lo pide su ser entero, en la armonía entre su mente y corazón.

Ella no es fuerte, no es una guerrera invencible, no es la mujer más fuerte como tampoco es un ejemplo rentable de la perseverancia, tampoco busca serlo, simplemente quiere verlo feliz, solo pide el brillo de la vida en su ahora oscura mirada, misma que le mira con recelo y negación, pidiéndole una vez más que se vaya.

Hinata no se rinde, no se ha rendido ayer, no se ha rendido hoy y no tiene planeado hacerlo mañana, piensa seguir en pie, piensa seguir luchando, piensa seguir soñando

Una más se ha sumado a su cuenta, un sueño más, un nuevo deseo, una nueva ilusión, una nueva esperanza, un nuevo anhelo, una nueva voz y un nuevo deseo, lleva ya más de ochocientos como esos, de muchos tamaños y de muchos colores, todos con el mismo fin.

Le duelen los dedos, le arde la vista, le tiembla el cuerpo, le sangra el corazón y su alma se rasga, todo en ella se debilita poco a poco mientras su deseo se fortalece de ello, su voluntad es férrea y sus deseos buenos, ese es su motor principal para seguir, para no rendirse, por él.

* * *

No recuerda como sonreír, ha querido hacerlo desde que su madre ha llegado a su lado, quiere sonreírle para que ella deje de llorar, para demostrar que todo está bien aún que nada lo esté, sin embargo no puede, no puede por que no recuerda cómo hacerlo, no puede por qué no lo siente, no puede porque desde hace mucho que dejo de hacerlo, de pensar en ello, de soñarlo.

No quiere ver a nadie sufrir, no por su culpa, quiere ver la sonrisa de su madre y la mirada llena de felicidad de su padre, no quiere más lágrimas, mas sollozos y más voces cortadas, quiere felicidad y esperanza, pero no se las puede dar, no porque no quiera, simplemente no puede por que no está en sus manos.

Era tan triste el hecho de que ya no podía sentir siquiera el dolor de la aguja que le perforaba la piel, tampoco sentía las lágrimas que de vez en cuando se colaban por las comisuras de sus ojos, no sentía el dolor después de cada operación y tampoco el frio o temor que traía consigo la muerte, aquella que le esperaba con ansias desde el umbral.

Pasó un largo tiempo en aquella blanca, fría y vacía sala, quizá tres o cuatro horas, después de ello venia el tiempo de descansar, era cuando lo postraban sobre una cama a espera de aquellos que lo vendrían a llorar antes de muerte, ninguno con buenos deseos, ninguno con la esperanza de verlo levantar, todos con el deseo de que la próxima vez de su visita fuese en el cementerio, ninguno bueno porque ninguno era ella.

¿Cuántas veces le había rechazado ya?, ciento treinta y tres veces, los recordaba, lo mantenía grabado en su mente y su corazón, porque le dolía tanto como a ella, pero más le dolía verla sufrir por él.

A paso lento le llevaban en calma hasta la deprimente habitación en la que esperaba su pronta muerte, era solo un joven de veinte años al que se le escapaba la vida de las manos, de a poco, fluidamente y sin retorno, era solo un chico de ojos azules y mirada gris, un hombre vivo pero muerto.

La distancia de la puerta era menor, se preparaba con su cuerpo erguido y su cuello dolorosamente retorcido había uno de sus costados, sabía que al abrir la puerta la encontraría a ella como todos los días, a esperas de él con una sonrisa en el rostro y con aquel amor y calidez que solo ella podía desprender, tan hermosa como siempre, tan viva pero tan rota.

Su madre abrió la puerta con sigilo, lentamente y como si estar allí le causase más dolor del que su cuerpo, su alma y su ser pudiesen soportar, lo adentraron al lugar y como de un milagro, por primera vez desde el inicio del infierno, de la tortura y del sufrimiento, por primera vez desde hace dos años, lo adentraron a la vida.

La habitación comúnmente blanca y vacía, estaba repleta de mil colores, todos los habidos y por haber, lleno de vida, de esperanza, de sueños, de amor y de buenos deseos, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo sintió ese calor inundar su pecho, sintió el deseo de soñar, soñar con un futuro, con una meta, con un anhelo.

Sentía la calidez que rodeaba su ser, sentía el escozor en su brazo derecho, aquel hecho por la ultima inyección, sentía el peso de la última terapia, sentía el dolor, la angustia, el miedo y eso era bueno, porque después de tanto tiempo de no sentir, se daba cuenta que no importaba lo que sintiera, mientras pudiese sentir era bueno.

Se levantó de la silla de ruedas donde le movían de un lugar a otro, lo hizo con fuerza, de repente y le dolió, pero ese dolor le gustó, lo llenó de felicidad, lo lleno de dicha; se lanzó sobre el pequeño cuerpo cansado, con ojeras, con lágrimas y tembloroso frente a él, se lanzó a los brazos del pequeño ángel que no le había abandonado a pesar de habérselo pedido tantas veces.

La abrazó con fuerza, como tantas veces lo había deseado, hundió en su pecho su rostro y lloró, ahora lo sentía, el dolor de todo lo que había vivido, el miedo de morir, el terror de la soledad, sentía el amor que le rodeaba, sentía ganas de luchar, sentía la felicidad de aquel "Tu cuerpo reacciona, podemos salvarte" que los médicos habían dicho con tanta dicha, sentía las fuerzas de seguir.

La abrazó por mucho tiempo, la abrazo como si no quisiese soltarla jamás, la abrazó y lloro como un bebé, lloró en sus brazos por todo lo vivido, lloro como jamás lo había hecho, lloro y le gusto la sensación de las lágrimas en su rostro, le gusto el sentir de nuevo.

Puede que ella no lo supiera, puede que tampoco lo creyera si él se lo dijese, pero en ese momento, en ese día, ella le había entregado amor, esperanza, sueños y vida junto a sus mil grullas de papel.

* * *

 **Hola 7u7**

 **He traído este OS deprimente (?)**

 **Ya saben que a veces me pongo bien sad, espero actualizar pronto todos mis fics jajaja xD algo muy posible ahora que me he quedado sin empleo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, les quiero mucho y besitos. uwu**


End file.
